joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans (My Take)
Summary Sans is the brother of papyrus and a major character in undertale, he first appeared in snowdin forest after the player left the ruins he serves as a supporting character in the neutral run and true pacifist route and is the final boss and heroic antagonist in the genocide run, he is said as the most hardest and most toughest boss in the entire game. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Physically '''Unknown, likely 8-C ' '''Name: '''Sans '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely much older than his brother '''Classification: '''Skeleton Sentry '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Danmaku,Timeline Awareness (Can tell how many times he killed the player just by looking at their facial expression),Energy Projection,Teleportation,Soul Manipulation,Telekinesis,KARMA,Gravity Manipulation,Status Effect Inducement,Resistance To Soul Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Despite his stats he is still the most hardest and most toughest boss likely in the universe of undertale) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Is most likely the fastest character in all of undertale, he was able to dodge blows from frisk/chara multiple times which frisk/chara dodged multiple beams of energy and bones being thrown at them) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: '''High, he was able to dodge blows from frisk/chara '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Bones and gaster blasters '''Intelligence '''High (Knows about multiple timelines and science.) '''Weaknesses: '''Tires out '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Serious Profiles Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Skeleton Category:Sans Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Game bosses